Rei's Wish
by vgegamer24
Summary: I know its short, don't worry, chapter 3 will be up soon, and it'll be VERY long. Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Shinji's mind when he fell on the nude Rei? What if she didn't react the way she did? Rated PG-13 for future chapters containing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, any of its characters or mechas. Many things in this story will be very different from the anime, manga, and graphic novels. Now on with the show. (Oh yeah, the chapters will be as long and as short as I think they should be, and put out when I want. To quote John Romero [I know he bombed, just forget that] I'm making you my b*tch.])  
  
By Jake Mays  
  
Rei's Wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Rei walked out of the shower, she noticed a boy in the middle of the room, holding the Commander's glasses. When he glanced up to see her, she jumped towards him, she jumped towards him, grabbing the glasses, and once her graceful motion was finished, the boy tripped against her foot, and she hit the ground with a loud thump, and the boy landing over her. Her breathing became erratic as she saw it was the Commander's son, Shinji Ikari. She continued to stair into his eyes, as his arms weakened and fell on top of her nude form. She for a moment felt warm.safe, before she found his arms covering her. "Ayanami." he said, breathing hard. "I..I'm so sorry.I." his voice trailed, leaving her confused. His voice may have sensed he was going to move away, but his body didn't move. But that was not how it was for the girl on bottom. Slowly, she moved up towards him, and kissed him. That was enough for him though, as she began to feel a pressing by her crotch area, which made both of them blush a deep shade of red. "Ikari.what is this feeling that I have now." she said in a whisper. "I.don't know." he slowly began to get up off of her, but failed, as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Wait.will you.stay like this? For me?" she said, her blush intensifying. He didn't reply, but instead, just complied to what she asked. It was only for a few moments, but they were heaven to him, and they seemed like only a second. He got up when she motioned to, and exited her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rei couldn't cool down. Her body was heating up, the heat overwhelming her whole body. Her mind couldn't get off of the fact that Ikari.no, Shinji.Shinji.touched her..it felt so..wonderful. When she awoke, she glanced to the alarm clock next to her, reading 2:14.a hour later. She found herself sweating, on the cold floor, Commander Ikari's glasses next to her, fully broken in many places. She took them, and through them away.  
  
Rei walked into school, a half-hour early as usual whenever she showed up. She was alone in the classroom, but instead of looking outside, she was looking at the door. As soon as someone stepped inside, she got up and moved to her. "Class Representative Horaki, I require your assistance." She said in her usual monotone. "Ayanami, you don't have to call me that. Its just Hikari. Now, what do you need?" Hikari replied, surprised of Rei's forwardness. "Understood. I must talk to you about this.feeling.I feel when I am near Pilot Ikari." She said, before pausing to continue. "My body feels warmer, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and my heartbeat increases. Would you happen to know what I may be feeling?" Hikari's eyes grew huge. She couldn't believe it. Rei Ayanami was in "Love.Rei, you have fallen in love with Shinji! Oh my gosh, this is a serious turn of events. I always thought he had a thing for you.now you two can be a couple!" "Do you mean as you are with Suzahara?" she said, inciting a blush from Hikari. "Rei.that's between us.but you and Shinji! Do you want me to help you go out with him?" "No.I would like to try what you call 'going out' myself."  
  
".when I am near Pilot Ikari." Shinji turned into the classroom, and suddenly exited again, hearing his name. As he continued to listen, he couldn't believe it. He then waited for the two to break apart, and walked inside. He looked to Hikari, but then to Rei. Rei.she cared for him. It couldn't be possible, could it? He looked back in the room, and Hikari was back in her seat, with a unusual look on her face. Rei though, it was obvious she was blushing, and distinctively twitched when Shinji walked in. That was the beginning of one of the weirdest days in Shinji's life, not to mention the best. 


End file.
